Uncle Russia
by KassyMalone
Summary: Russia goes to visit a little girl, buried in a concrete vault deep under the ground. One-shot to get me out of my writers block.


Stuck in a writers block :C Threw this out in hopes of getting those creative juiced flowing again!

* * *

**Uncle Russia.**

The concrete hallways were as cold and uninviting as always. His formal shoes clacked against the harsh floor, the echoing hollow and stark. He didn't hang around, but proceeded briskly down the grey stairs and along the absurdly lit corridors, all concrete and bathed in the stench of chemical disinfectant. The air was just damp enough to be disgusting, and through the cracks in the concrete slabs mould and all manner of other interesting fungi had started to sprout.

Every few feet stood a guard, full military uniform hidden under the yellow radiation suit, rifle over their shoulder. Russia couldn't help but wonder how the soldier beneath all that garb had fucked up to be posted here, when even the slightest mistake meant certain death. The soldiers grew less in number the closer he got to the vault, while the amount of moss and fungus grew greater.

At last he reached the heavy vault door, bolted shut still - many wanted to weld it closed and leave what was inside to rot, but he just couldn't bring himself to let that happen. With a bark and a nod, he shooed the guards away, but only out of ear-shot. With a deep sigh, he loosened his tie and undid his jacket and the top button of his shirt before sitting on the ground, back to the vault.

"Petal?" he called "Hello, petal, it's your uncle."

There was a heavy thud from within the vault. From around the corner, Russia heard the guards retreat further.

"Hello, uncle." came the voice from within "You came to see me finally!"

Russia smiled, even though the little girl couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry." he said "Things have been very busy since the world economy went bad - there have been so many meetings, I haven't had time to do anything I enjoy."

"I'm sorry, uncle." the girl sympathised "Where did you go this time?"

"This time it was Britain. It rains a lot there and everything is quite small, but it's very green and pleasant. It's nice to visit."

"Will you take me there?" she asked.

"When you're better," Russia promised "I'll take you everywhere, petal. In the meantime, I brought you this."

He unwrapped the paper parcel he had been carrying, revealing the china doll - it was such a beautiful creation, with its golden ringlets and perfectly painted face, he had to buy it the moment he saw it. Reaching around, he pulled the drawer out from the bottom of the door - it creaked and groaned more than usual, like it hadn't been oiled in a long time - and gently placed the doll inside, closing it slowly as not to get its lovely hair caught. There were more thuds from inside, and the door shook a little. Russia waited.

"Uncle, I love it!" the little girl enthused, causing Russia to smile with a genuine happiness "It's beautiful, thank you!"

"Not as pretty as you, I know. I'm glad you like it - just don't let your doggy chew it, okay?"

"I won't. Wolfy's a good girl, uncle, she won't chew her."

"That's good. What are you going to call her?"

"I don't know many names." 'petal' admitted "What's Mummy's name?"

"Your mother's name is Ukraine, you know that."

"Yeah, but I forget, because she's 'mummy', you know?"

Russia laughed.

"I understand. It would make her happy to hear that."

There was silence from inside, and he immediately felt guilty.

"Will... will she come see me soon?" the little girl asked.

"I'm sorry." he said, heart heavy "She's still very ill."

"Did I make her ill?"

"What? Petal, of course not, why would you think that? Your mother loves you very much!"

"I know I'm ill." she responded sadly "That's why I'm in here. So I don't make other people too."

"That's wrong." Russia assured immediately "You're in there to protect you from other people. You're very special, petal, but not everybody understands that. They might try to hurt you, or use you to hurt others. This place is for your protection, not theirs." he sighed "You didn't make your mummy ill, I promise."

There was more silence from within the vault, followed by more loud thuds and a heavy scraping along the metal.

"I love you, uncle." the little girl said, her voice sad and lonely.

"I love you too, my dear."

"Can we read a story?"

"Of course. Did you get the storybook I sent you for your birthday?"

"I did!" she enthused, followed by more thuds and scrapes "Here it is!"

"I have my copy too." Russia assured, pulling the battered book out of his jacket pocket "What would you like to read?"

"Can we read Sleeping Beauty?"

"Of course. Do you want to start?"

"You start." the little girl asked "I'll read the next page."

"The next page is a picture, silly."

"I know."

Russia chuckled, opened the book to the correct page and started to read.

* * *

Down here there was no natural light, and time was impossible to tell, so whether he was there for hours or minutes was impossible for anyone to know. He was already tired when he arrived, and by now was exhausted. He put the old book back in his pocket.

"I'll come and see you again soon, petal." he promised "I'm going to Belgium next, so if you're a good girl I'll bring you some sweeties."

"I'll be good." she promised.

"I know you will."

He cricked his back as he stood, wiping the moss and fungi from the backside of his coat.

"Before I go, is there anything you need, petal? Do your clothes fit? Do you have enough blankets? Does Wolfy need more batteries?"

"My clothes fit okay, but I need some socks." she admitted "Mine keep getting dirty somehow. And Wolfy does need batteries."

"I'll ask you Aunt Belarus to buy you clothes - she knows what little girls like better than I do. And I'll ask Mr Japan to send more batteries."

"Thank you, Uncle. I'll see you soon."

"Very soon, petal."

Russia straightened his clothes before proceeding back down the hall. He glared as the guards, who immediately jumped back into position, rifles in hand. A person far too short and round to be a soldier came down the hall, metal tray in their hands. Russia waited for them to get close.

"Her dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir." was the reply from what was evidently an old woman within.

"Isn't her dinner time 7 o'clock?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What time is it now?"

"..."

Russia started to walk past, laying a mighty hand on her shoulder.

"If you feed her late again, I'm going to throw you in there with her."

He kept walking, not stopping until he got to the exit. The scientists scanned him with their Geiger counters, as they always did, and he put the old book of stories back into the lead box for the next time he came. This little radiation wouldn't hurt Russia, but he knew he couldn't be excluded from their tests.

When they finally let him leave, the sun had started to rise. The breeze felt good in his hair, washing away the dankness of that place. Knowingly, he turned to his sister, who stood against the wall, arms around her torso.

"She's getting big." he told her "I can hear it in her voice - it's just the same as yours."

Ukraine looked at the door, but Russia laid his hand on her arm.

"You can't see her, you know that. If you get close to her, she'll become a part of you again. You and all your people will get very ill."

"I know that." she replied immediately "I know, but..."

Her eyes started to tear up, and he covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing.

"How much longer will she have to be in there? My poor Chernobyl..."

Russia put his arms around his sister, who immediately grabbed him and cried openly into his broad chest. He stroked her hair soothingly, allowing her a moment before leading her away.

* * *

So yeah, not too much of a reveal to those who know their history. I wanted to include something like this is a bigger story (and I still might), but I really have to finish the ones I started first. I really should...


End file.
